When there was no space between us
by Yui-chan12
Summary: It takes Killua a few moments to realize it's another body pressing to his, probably Gon's, who finally fell asleep and started turning and tossing around like usually. Killua doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Gon is hugging him and resting his head on Killua's chest, black hair tickling his face.


_"_ _Let's stick together!"_

 _"_ _It'll be a blast!"_

The words still echo in his mind, even after all this time. It's like they were said in a different life, at a time, when none of them would suspect that they're walking towards darkness and destruction.

He doesn't know where did they make a mistake, what did they do wrong, there are just too many _what if_ s and _we shouldn't have_ s to count and it doesn't really matter anymore. Killua knows that too well, still, he can't stop thinking about it. Not when he notices Gon's eyes going dark, filling with shadows that shouldn't appear in someone's eyes who is usually so bright and warm just like the sun. Not when he hears Gon talking about rescuing Palm and Kite, sounding every time more and more like he is trying to convince himself.

Not when he can't do a thing but watch and listen from the sidelines.

 _"_ _I'm going to finish off that one myself."_

These words won't leave him either, becoming darker, hurting more with every passing day.

And there isn't much time left.

Killua sighs as he rolls over, lying on his back. The hardwood floor is cold and uncomfortable, but he doesn't really mind it, he slept at more uncomfortable places before. The moonlight hits him square in the face making him squint. It'll be fullmoon soon.

He looks to his right, where Gon lies a few inches away from him. The dark haired boy lies on his side, with his back facing Killua. The moonlight illuminates his form, resting on his shoulder, casting shadows here and there. Killua had seen his friend's back too often in these days, and it looked almost like a wall he had trouble breaching. Gon was a messy sleeper, so he'd be all over the place if he'd be asleep, but the boy was still, his breathing quiet. He was awake, and they both know that the other isn't sleeping. Yet they don't say a word, don't turn toward each other, just lie there in silence.

There isn't much space between them, but it feels like Gon is miles away. Probably he is.

Killua closes his eyes, he might just catch some sleep before the day of the battle comes. Maybe he can't help Gon in his task, but he can support him from the sidelines, and he is going to do that, so he needs to rest in order to be able to do that.

He jolts into consciousness as soon as he hears a shuffling noise from beside him. His senses go into overdrive, searching for a potential enemy who might want to ambush them, but the only thing he feels is warmth. And weight. It takes Killua a few moments to realize it's another body pressing to his, probably Gon's, who finally fell asleep and started turning and tossing around like usually. Killua doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Gon is hugging him and resting his head on Killua's chest, black hair tickling his face. This makes his senses go haywire for a different reason and he tries to calm his pounding heart – it's not something he is unfamiliar with (and it's so much better than watching Gon's back even as the boy is asleep).

"Warm…" Gon mumbles and Killua's eyes fly open.

He remembers Gon hugging another figure, a much taller, slimmer… person? Someone they used to know, but was reduced to a mindless puppet. Killua wonders if that body had some warmth in it left, or was it cold like a corpse?

He carefully slides his arms up, trying to give Gon more of his warmth as he pulls the smaller boy closer to him. Killua swore it after all, he'll do anything to make things easier for Gon. He'll give everything he has.

There is no space between them anymore.

"So warm…" Gon murmurs again and Killua closes his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, it's me! (tries her hardest not to start singing Adele)  
Jokes aside, hello everyone, I'm back! I know I was supposed to update my ongoing fics but I've been out of practice so I thought I could write some prompt fics to get my swing back.

Written for the prompt: The things you said when there was no space between us

Sorry for the angst, it sort of just happened... (I've been in a bad mood for days now, I blame it on that)

Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
